narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aykane Hyūga
Akyane Hyūga '' (あかね日向, ''Aykane Hyūga) is Chunin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of the Hyūga Clan,a medical-nin and a member of Team Saran. Later on she has son named Kaijin. Background Just like any other Hyūga clan member, Aykane was born with the Byakugan. She was deemed a prominate shinobi before she was even born. Her father, Jin, is one of the most powerful Hyūga clan members. Before she could be a shinobi, Aykane had to prove that she had what it takes. She sparred with many clan members, including Neji Hyūga and Hinata Hyūga. Showing passion for her combat skills, Aykane was ready to become the shinobi she always wanted to be. Upon meeting Sune Kumiyaku, she met Kanzō Hausa. Both Kanzō and Aykane walked together in the village, playing with the other kids. They would buy candy and swap it out together. When Aykane met Sune, he was crying about not being picked to play a game. Both Aykane and Kanzō handed candy to Sune, and since then Aykane was nice to anyone she met. Personality In Part I, Akyane is very considerate, kind, and thoughtful. Although she's very nice, she thinks her kindness gets in the way of her shinobi way. Akyane gets along with her teammates perfectly. She also gets along with anyone, just like Kai Mori. Upon meeting Kai, Aykane feel deeply in love with him. She thought Kai was very generous and great. After spending vast amounts with Kai, she started to open up. She developed a similar courageous personality to him. She started to become more outspoken and ready with her words. During battles, Aykane condescends to help. Appearance Akyane has light brown hair, and fair skin. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender in the anime. She is usually seen with a smile. In Part I, she wore her hair down and it its cuffed on her shoulders. She wore her Konoha forehead protector on the front of her dark blue shirt with fishnets under her. She wore a blue skirt with black cuffed leggings ,and traditional sandals. Her clan logo is on the back of her shirt. In Part II, her hair got longer. From her swept to the right banged hair, to a center parted one. The only time she swept her hair again was during the Fourth Shinobi World War and when she goes out. She wears a dress-like coat with periwinkle accents and a grey zipper. Under that, she wears dark grey shorts and new length, black sandals. Her forehead protector is on the left side of her jacket. Her clan symbol is on the back of her undershirt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she marks the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. In The Last, after the war, Aykane wears a light blue-periwinkle kimono with a grey sash around her waist. She wears dark blue shorts and high-top black sandals. Her hair is slightly longer and her clan symbol is on the back of her shirt. Several years later, she dons a longer kimono with a floral pattern. Also with dark blue pants. She tied her hair into a high ponytail. The same way her son does. Abilities Like all members of her clan,she possesses one of the three great dōjutsu, the Byakugan. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Aykane specializes in close-combat. During the time-skip, her hand-to-hand combat improved greatly. She can successfully use the Trigram. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Hyūga clan, Aykane possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper-thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Throughout her training, Aykane while training in combat, she was commencing in learning to heal herself as well as her fellow ninja. She made a skill about identifying different poisons, and vital wounds. Learning her new medical ninjutsu, Aykane did not request the guidance from Tsundae. While fighting enemy ninja from another village (this is before they grew up) Aykane and her team were surrounded. Both Kanzo and Sune were keeping them off of Aykane and their injured sensei. Aykane was healing their sensei, but she didn't have enough chakra. They made it out safely, but after that incident Aykane made sure she was more than capable to master Medical Ninjutsu. Hyūga clan abilities Stats Part I Introduction Arc Aykane is a simple nice person. She is introduced to the public as a new Hyūga clan member. Chūnin Exam Arc Akyane took the Chūnin Exams together with the other rookies. Although she lost, she was praised to go against a powerful sound ninja. Invasion of Konoha Arc After the invasion of the village was staved off by the shinobi, Akyane attended the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Third HokageThird Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Invasion of Pain Arc Aykane was in awe when Pain attacked! Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Five Kage Summit Arc The news Danzo Shimura had replaced astonished Aykane. Chikara Arc '' Main article: Chikara Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Raine and her team became involved in the war with confidence. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Akyane was next to Kai Mori. She knew Kai was going to have a major impact. Final Arc After Naruto was able to defeat and reform Sasuke, Aykane and everyone else were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She later attended Neji's funeral alongside Kai and the rest of the Konohagakure shinobi. Epilogue Years later, Akyane married Kai Mori and gave birth to a son, Kaijin Mori. Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Appeared talking to another shinobi. Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Aykane was seen with Raine Boji. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Aykane appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She was angry all the time. Naruto 7: The Last Video Games Akyane Hyūga is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *Aykane is related to Hinata and Neji. * According to the databook(s): **Aykane loves to read to all the young children. **Aykane favorite foods are lollipops. **Akyane has completed 54 official missions in total: 14 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 10 A-rank and 2 S-rank. ** Kai and Akyane's relationship is like Naruto and Hinata's. Quotes *(To herself during the Chunin Exams) "Both Kanzō and Sune made it, I can too!" * (To Kai) " I love you Kai Mori, and I will protect you for the rest of my life! Whatever it takes!" '' * (To herself) "''If I run now...I won't get stronger!" * (To Kaijin)" ''Well, you have your father's hair, but my eyes and face...sorry about that." '' * (To Kaijin) "''Well...your father loves to help people, and thats why I love him." '' References Aykane Hyūga is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT